Pyrocynical
Pyrocynical (born , often shortened to Pyro, is a male, English YouTuber. He makes similar content to LeafyIsHere. About Pyro started on YouTube by making MLG montage parodies, but somewhere along the line, he decided to change his style into making YouTube commentaries instead, and due to his type of commentary reaction videos, he is often mocked being a copy of LeafyIshere. Pyro has a deep voice with a British accent, more specifically a Black Country West Midlands Accent. Pyro's commentary videos have mostly gameplay of first person shooters in the background, notably Counter Strike: Global Offensive. An early exception is when his fans convinced him to put Connect 4 gameplay in the background. Later videos display Garfield Kart gameplay (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Pyro claims he has over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage. As seen in a few of his videos, his real name is Niall. Evidence can be seen with various tweets, an image from his desktop showing his CV in a word document, and during a Drama Alert appearance where Leafy refers to him as "Niall". In one of Leafy's videos titled '??????????', he is seen having a skype conversation with Pyro, with Pyro's name showing up as 'Niall Comas'. It is currently unknown if Pyro's real last name really is 'Comas' the only evidence there is suggesting his last name is Comas is that he named his AK47-Cartel in Counter Strike, 'comas cartel'. There is also very minor evidence to suggest that his name is 'Niall Murphy' as Nfkrz, a friend, tweeted him with that name, It was more then likely a tongue-in-cheek joke as the myth only existed on reddit. Pictures of his face have been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar to Twitter. Although, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Pyrocynical's private Facebook page, and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. However, Pyro uploaded to his public twitter a video of him brushing his teeth, which has since been deleted. Collaborations He has made a lot of collaboration and gameplay with another youtuber such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with youtubers such as Jameskii, Squizzy, and Dolan Dark. Pyro made several positive effects on other youtubers such as LtCorbis where he promotes her channel. Pyro is frequently criticized for being a LeafyIsHere clone due to great similarity of their content, and Pyro responded by self deprecating himself by making more resemblance to leafy by using click-bait and like-scamming. Despite all of the drama, Pyro and Leafy remain friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. Just like others, Pyro has a negative view on Drama Alert, but still participated in the series. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Pyro had bad blood since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Pyro made a video called “KEEMSTAR AND TOBUSCUS RANT,” in which he suggested that Keemstar should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations, Keem didn't like the suggestion, and went to Twitter calling out Pyro and insulting him in Twitter videos, one of which Keemstar claims that "former friends of his (Pyro)" told him he was supposedly dating a minor french girl, Keemstar also called Pyro a furry and claims that Pyro goes to furry conventions and claims that Pyro supposedly asked a big YouTuber to come to a furry convention. The heated conversation went on until Keem decided to block Pyro. On June 9, 2016, Pyro uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done to hurt Pyro, such as saying he is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and is currently damaging the reputation of Keemstar. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers